Lamb to the Slaughter
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Gin leads Momo to C46 like a lamb to the slaughter. Aka- the scene where Momo gets stabbed by Aizen, written through Gin's perspective. Mostly Canon compliant. Rated for violence and language.


Summary- Gin leads Momo to C46 like a lamb to the slaughter. Aka- the scene where Momo gets stabbed by Aizen, written through Gin's perspective.

Business: i own nothing. Feedback is sustenance.

A/n: Wanted to write this bit for ages. Posting enabled/prompted by Hisagi Kuchiki. Happy birthday HK, have some heirverse phase 3 and something actually canon compliant from me!

notes: lots of colourful and foul language. Momo bashing from Gin but with good reasons. Possible unreliable/biased narrator. Mild cwst spoilers. Depictions of violence as per canon.

Another important note: Please note I do not hate Momo as a character. I do not like her as she is in this as a person, I do not condone the things she does in this fic series. But I DO enjoy her character immensely as a writer, which is why I write about her. I like writing dark and twisted things and she is one of them. I especially enjoyed looking at her through Gin's pov filter here which is clouded with a lot of hate and bitterness as he sees her for what she is.

* * *

_"Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."_

_\- Alice Sebold, (The Lovely Bones)_

**Lamb to the Slaughter**

It took some time to find her, but he did. He crept around like a fox that night, hiding in the shadows... hunting... until he found her.

Found her aimlessly wandering the streets. Like a whore plying her trade. And him, hidden in the shadows, hunting her like Jack the Ripper.

He hated her, of course. Absolutely positively _lo__athed _her.

Because how dare she. How dare she do what she did. How dare she take what wasn't hers. How fucking dare she take advantage of Sousuke's guilt and his grief. His vulnerability. That vile witch. Fucking whore. Homewrecking hussy.

Pathetic bitch.

Vitriol and bile role in his throat the more he thought of it. But he swallowed it. He swallowed it because he had to. Because what came next would be worth it.

He swallowed it because she was a loose end, and

Sousuke would cut her off. No loose ends, he said. And because he promised.

Gin had wanted to kill her himself.

_"I could do it," he'd offered. "It'd be easy. I'd make her suffer."_

_He'd half expected his lover to try and reign in his more murderous impulses, tell him no. But instead, Aizen just rolled over, still naked and sweaty from their earlier session, and smiled that devilish smile._

_"Gin," he said sweetly. "If you want to make her suffer, I've got a much better way you can do that."_

_That made Gin pause. "Kay," he said. Intrigued. Ready and willing to hear what the master of manipulation and betrayal had to say. "I'm listenin'."_

Of course, Aizen's idea was brilliant. He couldn't refute it. In fact he gave his lover the ride of his goddamn life after he heard the plan. So here he was, stalking her like prey. Sneaking up on her to place a hand on her shoulder so she gasped and turned in surprise.

"Hello, Momo. How _lovely_ to see you."

The politeness grates on his nerves, makes his blood boil and skin crawl. Because he simply can_not_ help but picture her and Sousuke together. And he has to swallow more bile. The only thought keeping him going the thought of what happens next.

"Captain Ichimaru!" She exclaims. Sounding soft and innocent and sweet when Gin knows she's anything but. Because Gin knows she's a conniving little whore and would do anything and anyone just to get her way. It makes him sick, but he shallows it. He swallows it because he has to. Because his Sousuke, his sweet, lovely, wonderful Sousuke has promised him sweet vengeance and a front row seat to watch the show. To let him watch the lying skank get what's coming to her. And then some.

"Don't sound so surprised to see me," Gin makes himself chuckle and smile and play the Good Captain. He's nowhere near as good as Aizen is at it, but he does his best. Swallowing the bile in his throat as his earlier thoughts and memories of hurt and heartbreak come back to haunt him. _Poor little Gin..._ but no more. Now it's her who gets broken. "I came to show you something."

She turns and looks at him. She's wary. Of course she is. _Especially after he'd dragged her through his home by the hair and hissed in her ears, making her look at the bedroom. "Look, Jezebel. This is where we fuck, me and Sousuke. Here's where you dream of being but never will because he doesn't love you!"_

No doubt she remembers. Because that conversation started the same way, too.

"What do you want to show me?" She asks. Curious. And he knows he has her. He let's the traces of Aizen's reiatsu curl around her. "Why don't you come and find out?"

He watches the recognition flare up in her eyes, and he knows she's hooked. So when he leaves, she follows.

Like a lamb to the slaughter.

. . .

She follows him. Through to the Central 46. The burial chamber of those 46 men. The bodies cloaked with Kyouka Suigetsu for her, although Gin can still see them. Thinking how lovely the collection will look with her as an addition.

He hears her behind him. Making careful, hesitant steps. Like a wary doe. But Gin knows it's all an act. The doe-eyed innocence just a cheap veneer for the ugliness beneath. A pretty mask and nothing more.

Gin quite enjoys the silence, knowing it makes her uncomfortable. But she quickly breaks it.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asks._ Stupid bitch. As if she doesn't already know_.

He wants to lash out at her, but he holds his tongue and plays his role. Telling himself it'll be worth it.

"Why don't you look behind you and find out?" He smiles. It's a plastic, fake thing. One his lover would be proud of. But it morphs into a genuine and soft thing when his lover slides into view as she turns to look to the doorway. And Gin takes a moment to basks in the warmth and radiance of his beautiful, magnificent Sun. At least until she ruins it.

"Cap... Captain Aizen..." she babbles. Incredulous and unbelieving.

In front of her, Aizen smiles. It's plastic and it's fake and it's bullshit. But Momo doesn't know this. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Hinamori-kun?"

Gin swallows more bile, but the fact he knows Aizen is only playing the role for her makes it easier to stomach. He knows which of them will be warming Aizen Sousuke's bed and be in his life when this is over.

She sniffles, whimpering as she walks over to him like a devoted zombie. Like a moth to a flame. Like a lamb to the slaughter. "Is... is it really you? Captain Aizen... I thought... I thought you were dead."

_More fool you then, stupid bitch, _Gin thinks. Gods how she makes him sick with her pathetic snivelling. Doesn't she know he's not her precious Captain Aizen anymore? That he never has been?

But Aizen breaks that train of thought with his voice. "It's okay. As you can see, I'm very much alive."

She draws closer and grabs Aizen's coat, "Captain Aizen..." she whimpers, and it's all Gin can do not to lunge for her and cut her head off for touching him again. Hate and vitriol bubbling just underneath the surface of his skin.

But Aizen only smiles at her, like he's supposed to, and says his lines. Because he's far better at this than Gin is and ever will be. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much, Momo..." he says, placing a gentle hand on her head. Gin would be bristling if he didn't know it was all an act. A show. A facade. Instead, he listens to Momo cry her tears of relief that her Captain Aizen is safe and sound.

She buries herself in Aizen's chest, and he and Sousuke share a knowing glance.

_Now?_ he asks silently. Eager to see her blood.

_Soon_, Aizen tells him. They're that close you see, they don't even need words. Not like her and Captain Aizen.

"You look even more frail than before," Aizen tells her, a gentle admonishment for not looking after herself in his absence. _As if she could possibly function without him_. "I'm sorry for making you suffer this much. But I hope you can understand. There was something I had to do, and it had to be without you."

Gin smirks as he listens to the words._ Without **you.** But not without me_, he thinks, more than a little smug.

"That's why I had to hide from you," Aizen adds. "Why I had to fake my death."

Gin smirks wider. His lover's voice sugary sweet and oh so plastic but the little whore buys it and it's all Gin can do to not burst out cackling and ruin the show.

But Momo just cries more tears that Gin thinks more suited to a crocodile than a little girl. "It's okay..." she breathes, and it's so disgusting how much she still wants him. "It's okay. It's enough for me to know that you're still alive..."

_Now?_ Gin asks again. Again without words.

_Soon_, Aizen's gaze tells him, but the gleam in his eyes Gin can see through the lenses of his glasses tell him_ 'Very Soon_'.

So Gin waits on tenterhooks, riveted, waiting, anticipating. Hungry for the flow of blood. And it'll be so fucking sweet when it flows.

Gin watches 'Captain Aizen' hold her close and he waits. Watching. Listening as Aizen lays it on thick.

"Thank you, my dear Momo," he begins, and Gin's grin widens enough to rival even the Cheshire Cat's. "I'm so glad. So glad to have you as my subordinate. You were truly a wonderfully devoted lieutenant. Our time together was a joy to me. So thank you, Momo..."

Gin's grin widened into a sadistic smirk. Her head rests against Aizen's chest. Her eyes are closed.

_Now?_

His lover smirks back, quietly and stealthily drawing Kyouka Suigetsu_. Yes_.

And Gin's breath catches. His heart races_. Yes._

"Thank you... And goodbye."

And then Gin watches as steel pierces flesh. He watches her stunned reaction. Her bewilderment. Her _betrayal_. And oh how the tables have _turned_.

Gin watches his lover stare down coldly at her when she looks up, pleading for answers, chokes out a "Why?" as she realises she means less than nothing to the man she devoted her whole life to.

And he watches, with no small amount of joy, as he yanks the blade out of her and she hits the floor with a glorious THUMP. And Sousuke looks across at him smiling with pleasure and pride, and Gin's grin widens further. He has a sudden, insane urge to start singing 'Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead!', but he refrains. Not wanting to spoil this moment. This moment where Aizen has laid bare his loyalty to him. It's the only real show of devotion Gin has ever asked outright from him, and just the fact that he's complied warms his cold heart right up.

They share another look, softer this time, with more unspoken words between them, Gin still basking in the warmth and devotion in those lovely brown eyes. The owner of which who's just killed someone for him.

He watches his lover wipe the blood off his blade and sheathe it in one smooth motion, and watches him walk out.

"Come, Gin," he beckons. And Gin follows. Sparing only one single glance back at the dead body of the only woman to have ever come between them. Because that's all she deserves. Oh well. Serves her right for sleeping with his husband.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he answers. Resuming his rightful place by Aizen's side.


End file.
